Coming Out
by seaweedqueen
Summary: I don't care, Hermione...I'm going to show you just how proud I am of being your boyfriend. It was a rather humorous event, people would say when looking back on it, but it had left friends in a state of shock.


It was a rather humorous event, people would say when looking back on it, but it had left friends in a state of shock. It had been a rather secretive thing and yet had suddenly unfolded without a simple trigger; it seemed to a third person. They had just…revealed everything.

Hermione smiled in a sad way. She was huddled into a small ball in front of the fire in the Prefect's Common Room, staring into its warm flames. He was seated, to be specific, on the same couch as her, watching her tentatively. "Why are you ashamed of me?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened with offence. "What the hell do you mean? I am **not **ashamed of you, Hermione!" His voice had begun to rise in volume with every word he said. "What would make you think that!"

Her head slowly turned to him, her eyes glistening with dejection. "You're scared of telling anyone about me, about us. Your father isn't a threat to us, Draco and you yourself said your mother wouldn't care. And yet you refuse to let anyone know about us!" Her voice rose until it began to crack with the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

The boy sighed sadly, moving closer to her to wipe away her tears. "I'm just trying to keep you safe. There still may be people out there who won't be happy about it. It doesn't mean I'm ashamed of you, because I'm not."

Hermione's eyes darkened with anger as she pulled back from him. "If you're not, then show me! I'm sick of hiding it and lying to everyone, every single day! There isn't anyone who will hurt me and quite frankly **I don't care**!" Her voice was now a shrill screech but it quickly softened. "I hate feeling like you don't care."

His eyes looked at her with shock before becoming a stormy grey colour with resolve. "That's it!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled him up to him, quickly kissing her cold lips. "I care about you, doll, and I always will. Don't you forget that." She grinned in a shy way and was about to reply when he quickly walked away, never releasing his firm yet placid grip on her hand.

The blanket that was wrapped around her to keep her warm fell to her feet as he pulled her along the hallways. "Draco? Draco! What are you doing? What if people are leaving the Great Hall!" She asked him in alarm. She was surprised by his sudden change in nature.

"I don't care, Hermione." He said in a firm voice. He ran his free hand through his hair as he quickly laced his fingers with hers. "I'm going to show you just how proud I am of being your boyfriend." Her mouth almost dropped open with shock but she kept it firmly shut.

She could see the doors of the Great Hall looming ahead of them and gulped nervously. As much as she wanted to shout her love for Draco Marcus Malfoy from the top of the Astronomy tower, she was utterly terrified. She wasn't ready for the reactions of either of their friends. The doors opened before they had reached them as two people were leaving. Mandy Brocklehurst and Ernie Macmillan stared at them as Draco gave them a cheerful 'thank you'.

He quickly slowed down, as if to look as he had been casually on his way to the hall and not about to reveal one of the biggest secrets he had ever had. Parts of the loud chatter ceased as students nudged their neighbours to look at the unbelievable pair. Harry James Potter, Ronald Jeremiah Weasley and Ginevra Melissa Weasley were among the last left chattering. They looked around to see why the hall had suddenly lost its loud atmosphere and stared in shock, a small excited grin creeping into the face of the youngest.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MALFOY!" An enraged, red-faced (and haired) boy jumped up from his seat. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER YOU GIT!" Harry jumped up along with Ginny after his friend stopping him from ploughing straight into the blonde boy.

"Ah good evening Weasley and Potter, and a delightful welcome to you, Ginevra." Ginny looked at the boy as if he had grown another head, which would do no good to his already inflated one. Ron growled with anger. "And what am I doing? I was just entering to have dinner with a positively radiant beauty." He said, looking at Hermione with a smile.

She blushed a deep red, looking down at her shoes before grinning up at him. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT, HERMIONE! YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM SEDUCE YOU, LIKE HE DOES WITH EVERY GIRL TO FALL AT HIS DISGUSTING FEET!"

She looked up at her boyfriend who nodded with a rapidly appearing grin. "Ronald!" She scolded with a harsh tone. "I will **not** have you speaking to my boyfriend like that!" She said, a mockingly angry expression on her face. Gasps flew around the room, echoing as Ron fainted with shock. Ginny and Harry looked on with shock, forgetting to catch the limp boy, only to have him caught by a miffed Malfoy.

Draco rushed forward seeing his girlfriend's best friend falling to the floor. He caught the boy before realising what he was doing. He quickly put the boy in the grasp of the boy-who-lived and the shocked red-haired girl. He flashed them a nervous grin and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shrill voice.

"DRACO MARCUS MALFOY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THIS! YOU ARE DATING HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione gulped at the sight of the girl who was quickly storming towards them. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, YOUR GOD SISTER! WHERE DID THE DAMN TRUST GO!"

Hermione stared at the dark-haired girl while Draco had the grace to blush incredibly. Before anyone could utter another word, the green-eyed girl turned to Hermione before crashing into her in a shocking embrace. "I couldn't have picked anyone better for Draco! I'm so glad for you two." Hermione pulled back muttering her thanks.

Draco grinned, pulling in his girlfriend for a quick kiss before pulling her towards the Gryffindor table where three seats had been vacated and sat her down before seating himself. He cleaned their plates before piling food onto them, seeming oblivious to the stares that were coming from all directions. "What?" He asked, looking almost obliviously to the people around him. Hermione grinned, snuggling into her boyfriend's firm body joining him in an amusing dinner.

That was, my friends, how Harry, Ron and I had found out about Hermione's relationship with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. Yet despite the utter refusal of their relationship on Ron's part, they grew to have three children, thirteen grandchildren and two great grandchildren…so far.


End file.
